


his car is warm and dry

by happily_ever_cadaver



Series: my unfinished shit [2]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happily_ever_cadaver/pseuds/happily_ever_cadaver
Summary: He looks at her like she’s a meal, like something to eat, he looks at her like he’s a hungry wolf and she’s a baby deer away from her mother.
Relationships: Riley Biers/Bree Tanner
Series: my unfinished shit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115759
Kudos: 3
Collections: Good Intentions: Abandoned and Unfinished WIPs





	his car is warm and dry

**Author's Note:**

> i started this in like. september when my friend let me borrow her copy of the bree book. if i ever finished this, it would've been posted anonymously 💀. yeah this is an au where riley wants sex in payback instead of uhhh turning bree. nothing triggering, didn't write anything after some creepy vibes from him.

It's an ordinary night and Bree Tanner is crying. Crying because one of her bags was stolen the night before. The bag that had what little money she had. 

"Hey," a voice interrupts Bree's borderline hysterics. She looks up and sees the most beautiful man she's ever seen. He’s a tall, pale blond with beautiful warm brown - almost red - eyes. He stands at the end of the alley Bree had slept in. "Are you okay?"

Bree stammers for a second, backing away from the stranger. She backs up until her back hits the brick wall, staring up at him. "I, um. All of my money was stolen and I have nothing to my name.” Bree hasn’t had a good night's sleep in God knows how long and she’s loopy from the lack of sleep, she feels the need to explain her entire life to this beautiful stranger. “I haven’ eaten in almost three weeks, I was saving my money for a small meal and-”

She cuts herself off when she notices him staring blank eyed. “Want a burger, kid?” He asks, nodding his head in the direction of the McDonalds across the street. Bree’s eyes light up and she can’t stop herself from eagerly nodding, even knowing that this man will want something other than money as payment. She scrambles to stand up, bracing herself against the wall when an intense dizziness rushes over her and her vision goes dark for a second.

* * *

“I don’t think I caught your name.” The stranger that had so graciously bought Bree a burger and fries says as he watches her eat. They’re in his car, parked in the McDonalds' parking lot, and the windows are up, protecting them from the sudden Seattle rain. A rock radio station is playing on his radio, turned down just enough to barely be noticed. “Mine’s Riley.” 

Bree smiles. Now she has a name to match the face. “Bree.” She says after taking a small bite of her burger. It’s nearly gone, eaten in just moments. Riley can tell she wasn’t lying when she said she hadn’t eaten in weeks. “It’s nice to meet you, Riley.” She holds her little box of fries out to Riley, offering a kind smile. “Do you want some?”

There’s a split second where Riley’s expression, his truly warm expression, falters and in that second he looks almost disgusted, offended tha Bree would ask such a thing, but it’s gone just as soon as it came. “No, but thank you.” he says quickly, shaking his head. “You said it yourself, you haven’t eaten in weeks. Just eat the food, I don’t need any.”

Bree frowns. “You sure?” Riley nods, his warm eyes softening. Bree thinks about asking again, but, now that the sheer joy of eating is wearing off, she feels that something’s a bit. . off about Riley. She’s not sure what’s wrong with him, maybe the fact that his eyes don’t look normal, they look more red than brown, dark red instead of a warm brown. He looks at her like she’s a meal, like something to eat, he looks at her like he’s a hungry wolf and she’s a baby deer away from her mother. She can tell he’s ready for his payback, ready for her. 

She’s scared. Scared it’ll hurt, scared there’s a possibility she’ll regret it. Bree starts eating her fries, shooing Riley a nervous grin. She unconsciously shifts closer to him, looking at him out of the corner of her eyes. Riley reaches over, resting his hand on her thigh. Even through her jeans, she can feel that his hand is _freezing_. It sends a shiver down her spine and Riley seems to enjoy that. It doesn't take long for Bree's food to be gone and Riley to lean over and cup her face with his cold hand. 

"Can I kiss you?"

**Author's Note:**

> may consider finishing this one day uhhh but it won't be soon. i haven't touched this thing in months and i don't want to reread it ever again. will fix tags once im on a laptop lol


End file.
